This invention relates to toys and in particular a toy which resembles a slot machine or one-armed bandit as they are sometimes called and which can additionally act as a toy money box if desired.
Toy money boxes come in various forms from the simplest piggy bank which is a housing in some pleasing shape with a slot at the top in which to insert coins and a temporary opening closed by a cap or like at the bottom or the back through which the money save can be recovered when required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy money box which resembles a slot machine and so provides an added degree of interest.
The full size slot machines are highly complex pieces of machinery and so the toy according to the invention needs to be relatively simple in its construction and operation.
There have been a number of proposals in the past to make toy money boxes in th form of slot machines and examples are U.S. Pat Nos. 4,261,571 and 4,504,058. Both of these Patents however show mechanisms which are complex, are difficult to assemble and therefore overall are expensive.
It is therefore an onject of the present invention to provide an altogether simpler type of toy money box in the form of a mechanical slot machine.